Shadow Of The Day
by The Real Syko
Summary: A brief fic I wrote on holiday. Probably the only ShadAmy I'll ever write, I prefer SonAmy. It got good reviews on dA, so I wanna see what you guys think.


**Shadow Of The Day**

A short about Shadow. A ShadAmy fic.

He pushed the key into the lock. Or, at least he tried. The end of it scraped against the paint on the door. He leant his head against the door in frustration. This happens every time I get home drunk. He pushed the key in another attempt to open the door. A click. Success. That was quick, he thought. He turned it. After a couple of minutes of it not budging, he remembered that it turns the other way. He pushed the door open and pulled out the key. He closed the door behind him. He didn't bother locking it, nobody would dare rob the place while he was there. He threw his coat away, hopefully towards the chair. It slid across the wooden floor of the apartment. He went to the fridge and pulled out another beer. I'm already drunk and at home, I might as well get completely smashed.

He sat down on the sofa and took a swig. He could barely taste anything by now, but at least it was cold. A cold drink was a welcome relief in the simmering heat of the summer city. It was a cloudy night, so most of the heat had stayed around. I need to piss, he thought. He looked at his beer. He put it down on the table before getting up to go to the toilet.

Oh, this is so much easier when I'm not drunk. Most of the urine ended up sprayed to the side of the toilet. He had completely ditched his pants, having decided that the flys on the front of them were made by the government to take over your mind. He fumbled the tap turning it on, and left it dripping afterwards. He stumbled back to the couch and collapsed on it. He dug his face out of a pillow and looked to the side. He lay there for a few minutes, not really thinking, but at the same time mulling over everything and nothing. He suddenly found the urge to get up and sit properly. He buried his face in his hands and then sat back. He heard the door open. He looked over his shoulder. It was Amy. She was at the bar with them, but she hadn't had nearly as much to drink as he had. Then again, nobody did. She must have come round to see if he was okay. She had shown a lot of concern for him lately. The last few times he went drinking heavily, she had paid for the cab to save him from driving drunk. Once or twice she actually went with him. She escorted him to his apartment and then left for her own. The last time she was here, she gave him a hug, and while he was sober enough to remember it.

"Shadow, are you okay? You left the bar really early," He had left at 11, as opposed to his usual 2am.

"I'm bfine, I was djust dtired, thad's all…"

"And what happened to your pants?" She asked with concern, although she was obviously staring and quietly admiring his package.

"They're in the bafthbroom, cos I couldn't undo my bflys."

"God… I've never seen you like this. I know you're a heavy drinker normally, but this isn't good for you… I'm worried." She sat down beside him and put her arm around him.

"Tdell me," He began, trying not to slur. "Ddo I need help?" He looked at Amy with genuine concern through sad drunken eyes.

"I hope not," she said, leaning on him. She could smell the alcohol off his breath. She looked down at what lay between his legs. He was obviously excited. "Uh… Shadow?" She was scarcely managing to conceal the fact that she was getting excited.

"Yeah?" Then he looked down. "Oh… d'you mind if I…" Then he noticed her staring intently. "…what the.."

"I don't mind…" She couldn't believe what she was saying. "As long as you let me help you…" She threw her jacket away and swung herself on top of Shadow's lap. Shadow stared in awe. Seven years ago when he first met her, he never would have thought of doing anything like this. But now she was 19, and she wanted it. Even though he was out of his head from drinking, he was still aware of his surroundings on an almost subconscious level. Aha! The benefits of being an ultimate life-form finally bring their uses!

She pulled her top off. She pulled a condom out of her pocket and helped herself. Smart thinking, Shadow thought. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head, it got stuck. Amy simply pulled him along to the bedroom and turned the lights out.

He woke up in the morning to find his head in a mess. Twelve gallons of beer don't disappear so easily. He lay in a little longer to help try and get his head in order. He rolled on to his side. With his eyes closed, he didn't know what was in front of him. His nose rubbed against something wet, like another nose. As he opened his eyes, so did the owner of the other nose. As Shadow and Amy stared into each other's hungover eyes for a brief moment, they pieced together the events of the previous night from an assortment of blurred images. Shadow's initial reaction was to jump back and shout:

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Amy's was similar. As memories slowly returned, shock turned to fond recollection. Amy crawled on top of Shadow and kissed him. Even though he had a splitting headache, he could still ride out another go.


End file.
